


Podfic: Dragged Away

by Lurlur, robynthemagpie_writes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blood, Crowley has Trauma from the Fall (Good Omens), Ficlet, M/M, Minor Injuries, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Swordfighting, Violence, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/Lurlur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynthemagpie_writes/pseuds/robynthemagpie_writes
Summary: Crowley has such high hopes for the Rebellion. When anything is that high, there's only one way down...





	Podfic: Dragged Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lurlur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whumptober 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851664) by [Lurlur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/Lurlur). 

> Podcast of Lurlur's wonderful Whumptober 2019 ficlet series, please read the original work and explore the rest of the work:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851664/chapters/49738775
> 
> At some point I will also record the piece that I wrote inspired by this wonderful ficlet and add it on to this post. 
> 
> Thank you Lurlur for giving us all such wonderful material to read.


End file.
